Morty Saves the Internet
by Douglas X. Pierce
Summary: Morty accidentally shares an x rated video link to his social media. He must delete his tweet before his mother gets home from the divorce court. Uploaded early to my DeviantArt page at Duperghoul.


**Good Evening, internet users.**

 **The following was published first on my deviantart account: duperghoul**

 **It has now been reformatted to suit fanfiction's code. Enjoy**

* * *

Morty locked himself in his bedroom. His parents and grandfather Rick were busy downtown at the divorce court. Nobody likes Jerry, so there was no chance that he would win custody over Morty and Summer.

As any normal teenage boy, Morty was taking this opportunity to masturbate. Morty was sitting up on the bed, with the blankets covering his legs. The laptop sat on his lap. He was just now reaching his climax. The boy let out a sigh of relief as he took his left arm out from under the blanket. The arm was dripping with a little cum. Some sperm dripped onto his keyboard.

The protagonist used his right arm and stuck it inside his favorite yellow shirt from the bottom. He hastily began to wipe the sticky white stuff off of his keyboard. He could have sworn he heard his mouse click a few times. After he finished cleaning, he placed his laptop down. Before taking the covers off him, he pulled his pants back up.  
Morty quickly sprung out of bed. The clutz went to the bathroom and washed his hands. The teenager then quickly changed into a spare yellow shirt. He sat back down on the bed and grabbed his laptop. His pupils shrunk at the first glance at the screen.

'Tweet successfully sent' a small secondary window read. He quickly closed out of the secondary window. The hysterical fourteen-year-old pressed a 't' in the address bar. Twitter was the first requested website to appear. Mortimer slammed the enter key.

It took a whole twenty seconds for the web page to load. It normally took only 5 seconds. Morty shrugged it off as he scanned the page. His jaw dropped as he saw that an automated tweet was shared under his account. His profile picture was a selfie of him holding a red fidget spinner.

'The Autistic Muppet Julia Explores Elmo's World' the tweet read with a small link to the hentai. A chain of tweets under it was Rick ranting about Mulan McNugget Sauce with McDonalds tagged in each one. 'I want my nuggets Mcdonalds' one read.

"Why is there even a share button," Morty screamed. He wailed arms in the air like a lunatic. "Who in their right mind would think 'That was a nice fap, I should share with Grandpa?"

He gasped as he remembered that his family was his only followers. From that moment he knew he had to delete the tweet, even though he was going to anyway. He clicked on the small gray down arrow on the upper right side of the tweet. He was about to press delete, but the sound of his older sister's voice made him freeze in place.

"Oh my god, I can't believe he would tweet such a thing," Summer's voice echoed.

He hopped out of bed and peaked in the hallway. His older bitch of a sister, Summer, was walking in the hallway. She was reading various tweets on her cell phone. She had the face of utmost disgust.  
Only one connection came to the brother's mind. He snuck up behind her and snatched the purple phone from her hands. She gasped and turned around.  
"Hey, give that back," she shouted.

The sister reached over to grab it, but the boy bounced out of her reach. He began to sweat.

"Must get rid of the evidence," Morty shrieked out.

The brother looked around the house rapidly, before gazing at the toilet for a moment. He dashed into the restroom and threw the phone into the toilet bowl. The child pressed the handle four times. The toilet water spun fast. The purple phone's screen slammed on the toilet multiple times, causing it to scratch. The phone dunked under the water and got stuck in the hole.  
"Morty, what the fuck," the sister cried.

"You were reading a tweet that you didn't need to see," he defended. He backed up against the bathroom wall. The young lad's back leaned against the toilet paper roll.

"I was just reading a tweet from our president," Summer clarified.

"Well," Morty whimpered. His sweat covered his eyes. As he used his fists to rub his eyes, he quickly thought of a lie. He was starting to think that Rick's manipulative nature was carrying on to him.

"One of my friends tweeted something sexist. I was best that you didn't read it," the boy said.

"I don't even follow you or any of your nonexistent friends on Twitter," Summer bluntly replied.

She stepped into the bathroom and reached into the toilet. She scooped out the wet iPhone. She took a white washcloth and dried it off. She groaned at the cracked screen. She pressed the power button, but it wouldn't turn on.  
"Damn it, the battery got wet. Now the phone won't turn on," the sister groaned. She glared at Morty with anger.

"I can fix this! Rick has plenty of stuff in his garage that would take care of it," Morty stuttered.

Before Summer could reply, Morty pushed passed her. He stormed himself into his grandfather's garage. When he opened the garage door, he saw a green portal in the middle of the room. Morty could have sworn that Rick went with Beth and Jerry.

"I'm waiting," Summer shouted.

Summer was suddenly standing behind her brother. Her loud voice startled Morty. He jumped and tripped into the portal. He screamed as he accidentally fell in. He could feel his whole body shrinking and his insides tingling. He continued to scream until he hit a solid white floor.

"Welcome to the internet, Morty," Rick said before burping.

Morty looked up and saw his grandfather. He noticed how the entire area was shining white. Above in the sky was Twitter's blue bird logo. Various large tweets floated above their heads. The tweets were as big as clouds.  
"Rick," the grandson said. He scrambled up on his feet. "What are you doing here?"

"McDonald's Twitter page blocked me, just because I wanted Mulan McNugget sauce. I'm gonna delete the tweet before it submits," the mad scientist explained.

"But- but how is this even possible," Morty asked.

"It's science, don't question it," the grandfather said. "Your genetic code turned into DNA and the portal sent us back in time 2 minutes. If I can destroy the tweet here, then it'll be like they never blocked me."

A tweet came zooming by. It had Rick's profile picture of him eating a Big Mac. The tweet read 'Give us back Mulan McNugget Sauce and the clown will be set free! Mcdonalds'. Attached to the tweet was a picture of Rick holding Ronald McDonald at gunpoint.

Rick took out his gun and shot the tweet cloud. This caused the tweet to evaporate. Morty sighed at the picture. He then gasped as he could see his tweet cloud in the distance.  
"Rick, I see a tweet I want to delete," Morty said.

"Be my guest," Rick shrugged as he gave the gun to Morty.

With all the countless adventures they went on, of course, he trusted the teenager with a gun. Even if he doesn't know the truth that his grandson actually wants to kill him. Morty carefully aimed and fired. He tried to shoot at the tweet at a distance, so Rick wouldn't see it. Instead, the laser hit a tweet cloud about the FCC's plans failing.

Morty tried again and successfully shot at the tweet. He sighed with relief as he gave the gun back to Rick. "OK, let's go," Morty said.

"Once we go through this portal, we'll return to the position of where we were as we were typing the tweets," Rick stated.

Rick used to portal gun to open another portal. The two went into it. Morty ached in pain as his body grew and insides tingled. When the boy opened his eyes, he was back in his bedroom. Cum stains were on his keyboard. On his laptop screen was a secondary tab prompting him to submit the porn video link to Twitter.

"No," Morty screamed as he closed out of both windows.


End file.
